All You Need Is Love
by mockingjay9392
Summary: Being a demigod isn't easy, especially a demigod who is haunted by heart-breaking, gut wrenching, mysterious dreams. And them dreams can be even worse when it's someone you care for. Jason realised that even when things are tough, all you need is love Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series


**Hey guys! Guess who it is? Yeah it's me! So the other day when I was supposed to be tidying my room I got bored so, as you do, I decided to write a new one shot. Yey! And of course it's Jasper as always :) It's set before Blood of Olympus and I kinda based it off Chapter 2 of smarttalk's _Until The End_ (make sure you check it out if you haven't) Now, on with the story.**

Another one of Piper's blood curdling screams rang through the unknown building. "PIPER?" Jason screamed, uncontrollable fear rising up in him as he tore through the building looking for her. She screamed once more but cut off as Jason practically kicked the door down only to be greeted with her lying in a pool of her own blood, a shining dagger sticking out of her stomach. Jason staggered towards her, hot tears prickling in his eyes. He collapsed next to her unsure of what to do not noticing his body racking with broken sobs and the sounds of his agonized wailing echoing through the building.

Jason sat up, abruptly. His tee shirt drenched in cold, smelly, sticky sweat, his breaths were un-even as he sat there trying to calm down. He looked to his left and saw the gorgeous face with beautiful features of his girlfriend (Piper) lying next to him sound asleep. His racing heart immediately slowed down but refused to beat in its normal rhythmic beats due to the horror of his messed up dream. Placing his feet on the wood floor, Jason quietly made his way towards the bathroom, careful not to wake Piper up.

The ice cold water burst through the taps as Jason forcefully turned them on, small drops of water splashing on the ground and the rest swirling in the sink. Jason took a handful of the water and splashed it on his face disregarding most of the sweat of his pale face. His tee shirt clung to him like a wet bathing suit making it easy to see his fast beating heart. He ripped his tee shirt of his body and chucked across the bathroom, resulting in it landing in a crumbled heap by the shower. He put his hands either side of the basin and took deep breaths, them slowly becoming un even and ragged, unable to shake the horrible images of his dream out of his head. His body began to shake with sobs, that made it hard for him to catch his breath. 'Piper is alive, Piper isn't dead...'. The repetitive words rang in Jason's head as he tried to calm himself, hoping to keep his emotions intact but, failed miserably as hot tears began to stream down his face with increasing speed. He pressed his palm against his mouth, trying to contain the noise level of his sobs so he wouldn't wake Piper up. He didn't want her to see him this weak, he wanted to be strong for her, he wanted to protect her but, the horrible dream kept replaying through his head.

Jason tried to think of something else, anything else but his brain was determined to make sure that he only imagined that. The dream. His hands clenched the basin, turning his knuckles white, tensing his arm to keep it from shaking but, it was no use. A loud sob escaped his lips and he sharply turned around to see if it woke Piper up but she remained sound asleep.

Jason then felt a soft hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Piper, her kaleidoscope eyes filled with worry. "Jase..." She stammered "What happened?". Jason said nothing just wrapped her into a tight embrace, his arms gripping her waist and burying his face in her shoulder. She hugged him back with just as much force not saying anything, just wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tangling her fingers into his hair. His tears streamed out against her tee shirt (well, his tee shirt) and she whispered words of comfort into his ears. He gripped the fabric and her pajama top into her hands, giving him a homely feel, 'it's alright' Jason told himself 'she's alive'.

Piper delicately lifted Jason's head of her shoulder and wiped the remaining tears off his face. And the simple words she uttered from her mouth meant he didn't need to explain anything.

"Dream?" She looked at him with so many different emotions mixed in with her eyes. Love, Pity, Worry and Understanding. "Gods, Pipes...it was my worst one yet, I knew that we'd get plagued by them after the House of Hades but, this was..." Jason faltered unable to explain how he was feeling, "Piper, you...you were in a building, you were screaming; blood curdling screams, I tried to find you but, I couldn't...then I did find you...I was too late..." Piper stared at Jason intently, his electric blue eyes meeting hers. Jason pressed his lips softly against Piper's. She immediately responded, kissing him just as lovingly. Jason wasn't sure how long they were stood there but, it calmed him. Stopped his hands from shaking. Stopped his heart racing. Stopped the tears falling. That's the effect she had on him.

Piper pulled away from him which, made him sigh in content. "Jason..." She began, "I know that maybe Romans don't exactly like showing their emotions but...you can't keep it contained you really can't...it's not healthy. You don't have to act strong for me, you really don't. Showing emotions is what makes us human. And I want to know I'm dating one." She laughed whilst playing with different locks of his hair. "There's no much pressure..." He admitted, his eyes shut, "Not from you, or The Seven, or from Romans even the Gods! It's...this task that's just been thrown onto our shoulders...". He sank to the floor, his limbs laying limply at his side's. "I'm 16, Pipes...I wanna have to worry about what girls think of me, whether I'm gonna make the football team or not and how bad my acne might be. Not how in the fuck we're going to stop Gaea from destroying the world!" He rubbed us hands against his face in frustration. Piper sat down on his lap, wrapping her legs around his torso. "Sometimes I just want to give up, Pipes...I feel like I can't go on...but, I have to. We all have to." Piper placed her head on his bare shoulder, neither of them saying anything, just taking in each other's presence.

"Are we gonna win, Pipes? Will we beat Gaea?" Jason knew he sounded like the voice of doom but, he needed to say it, he needed to get it off his chest some how. "Because I don't know how much longer I can take this for...how much longer I can put on this façade of being in control?"

Jason closed and felt Piper place her hands on his cheeks. "We can do this...all of us, we can beat Gaea. I know we will." Her voice was barely a decibel over a whisper but Jason heard her loud and clear. "Do you remember what you told me? After the Shrimpzilla attack?" Jason looked up at her in confusion. "You said that we were a team. You and Me. And we still are, Jason. I promise."

Jason lay in bed, his one of his arms securely wrapped around Piper's waist, the other stroking her soft hair. Many thoughts were running through Jason's head but, they all kept coming to one conclusion. Love.

Being a demigod isn't easy, especially a demigod who is haunted by heart-breaking, gut wrenching, mysterious dreams. And them dreams can be even worse when it's someone you care for. Jason realised that even when things are tough, all you need is love

 **WOOHOO FINALLY FINISHED**

 **THANK HERA**

 **I'M SO GLAD THAT IT'S FINISHED**

 **Sorry if it's not very good /: but, enjoy it!**

 **Anyways, Follow, Favourite and Review!**

 **Hugs, Kisses and Hippy Love,**

 **-mockingjay9392**


End file.
